One Night In The Hog's Head
by MismatchedToeSocks
Summary: What does a good girl do when asked out on a date by a really hot guy, this date including a black market? Bring some friends, of course!


**A/N** My first Marauder story! This story is a oneshot, as you can plainly see. So, enjoy, and please R&R!

**Disclaimer** Well, I think it's pretty clear that I don't own Harry Potter. So there. Also, the line used later in the story isn't mine either.

**One Night In A Barroom**

"Potter!"

"Wha-huh? The answer is a red-cap, professor!"

James looked up. The shaggy haired boy, no older that seventeen, next to him grinned widely.

"Gotcha, Prongs. What were you daydreaming about this time?"

Another boy walked into the room. He was a little shabby looking, but still very youthful. He laughed at Sirius.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Padfoot? Who does he _always_ daydream about?"

"Oh, yeah! Lily!"

Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

James was too busy to notice anyone talking to him, because he was drawing a picture of himself and Lily…

"EEEEEEEUGH! THAT'S SICK, JAMES!!!!!!!!!!"

Peter had looked down upon the… _mature_ picture of James and Lily, and being so childish, had found it disgusting. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

The door to the common room opened, and a beautiful girl with dark red hair and a large book bag slung over her shoulder walked in, and tossed the bag onto the couch. James immediately stood up, stiff as a pin.

"Oh, Evans! Wanna sneak into Hogsmeade with us? We're gonna go into the Hog's Head, some third-year named Milo has ties to the barman, and he let him set up a market for some of the caretaker's banned items in one of the unused barrooms. He arranged an appointment for us."

Through the disgusted look, a malicious grin spread across her otherwise angelic face.

That night, around eleven thirty, Lily tiptoed across the hall to the boys' dormitories. She made her way over to the snoring figure with round glasses on his bedside table. She opened the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed, and pulled out a fluid-looking cloak. She slid it over her head, and swiftly, but still quietly, she tiptoed out the porthole hidden by the Fat Lady, and down many levels of stairs to the Slytherin common room.

She tapped the wall with her wand, whispering the single word:

_"Imagius!" _

A sallow faced boy with greasy black hair just past his chin, sitting on the soft emerald green couch suddenly looked up, as if he had just had an epiphany. He looked at the stone door across the room. Lily's likeness was displayed upon it. He slowly got up, recognizing his own spell. He pushed open the door.

A breathless, excited looking Lily greeted him.

"I think' we've got them tonight!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James woke up. He blindly groped for his glasses, and when he finally got them on, he fell out of bed with a thud on his way to shake the shoulders of the other three Marauders.

_"Owwwwww!"_

This commotion was enough to wake Remus and Peter, but not quite enough to wake the snoring Sirius.

They tried everything. They shook him, they yelled in his ear, they even got a house elf to try biting him. But there was nothing except for…

"Ouch!"

Sirius had attempted to bat them away subconsciously by flailing his fists, and he had hit James in the nose, with a sickening crack, causing him to bleed uncontrollably.

He fell to the floor, with much drama, and rolled around, attempting to create fake tears.

Lily walked in.

"Ugh, James. So, SO stupid. _Episkey! Evanesco!" _

James felt a warm feeling in his nose, and the blood disintegrating off his face.

"Wow, thanks, darling! I mean, thanks, Evans…"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Potter. Now, I think that if you and Black were planning to sneak into Hogsmeade, It would be best to wake Black up. _Levicorpus!"_

Sirius was lifted up by his ankle into the air, his blankets caught around his neck, creating a cape.

"Oi! What did I ever do to deserve THIS?"

Lily snickered.

_"Liberacorpus!"_

James was very confused. He looked around at Remus and Peter, and then glanced downward at the red-faced lump of covers that was Sirius.

"I thought you were against that spell, Evans. Remember how you went off at me when I used on your dear old friend _Snivellus?"_

"I think it's usable under certain circumstances, you git. In case you don't know what that means, you are one."

James blushed furiously.

"Well, then. Are we going?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

James and Lily had managed to fit under the Invisibility Cloak. Peter had transformed himself into a rat, and was curled in James' breast pocket, and Sirius had transformed himself into a dog, and Lily had used a Shrinking Charm upon him to turn him into a small puppy, tiny enough to quietly walk under the cloak, brushing their ankles. They walked to a statue of a hunchbacked witch with one eye. James drew his wand and tapped the hump.

_"Dissendium!"_

They slid through the opened hole, and after a while of walking through an earthen tunnel, came up through the floor of Honeydukes Sweetshop. They slid out the door, just as the owner had walked outside to the Three Broomsticks.

Once they had reached the Hog's Head, they tapped on the door. The old barman came stumbling forth to open the door.

"Evening, Abe."

Aberforth grinned.

"Oh, James Potter! I've been told by a certain Milo that you had arranged to see his, uh, _establishment._"

"Yes, I have! Now, where's this _establishment_ of his, this money from Dad is burning a hole in my pocket. I've been saving up ever since that first year got himself turned blue from overuse of the merchandise. Madam Pomfrey couldn't explain in, she just decided to blame it on being overexposed to certain potions that Professor Slughorn was instructing them on." said James with a swagger.

Tom started directing them to the back, but Lily asked very politely:

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the toilet is, please?"

Nobody but Aberforth noticed her hand twitch. He knew her purpose.

"Just back there."

She walked down the hall to find Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, the legendary head of Gryffindor House.

"Ah, Lily Evans. How are you?" Dumbledore said with a cheery air.

"Quite fine, Professor. And yourself?"

"Quite the same."

Lily's eyes turned to Severus.

"Ready, Sev?"

"Ever since I met that Potter git on the train. Sorry, Professor." He replied with his eyes full of both excitement and malice.

Lily walked into the barroom that contained The four Marauders. They had an impatient look on each of their faces, due to the otherwise emptiness of the room. No Milo had shown their face.

"Someone's coming, you four."

They looked up. Severus and Dumbledore walked.

"Just not the one you'd excpect!" laughed Snape.

"Oh, damn!"

**A/N** Likey? Hope so. Please review!


End file.
